


Broken Mind and Breaking Hopes

by AkaiBaraPark



Series: You broke me beyond repair [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bipolar Disorder, Bittersweet Ending, Ice Skating, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Murder, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiBaraPark/pseuds/AkaiBaraPark
Summary: After all he's done he deserved to stay in prison for the rest of his life. Regrets were his only friends and his lovers screams would probably haunt him forever.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Series: You broke me beyond repair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016329
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Broken Mind and Breaking Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to happen but there you go. A sequel.

"Please hold me"  
He had said, his voice breaking by the end as he looked at Changbin with tears brimming his lashline.  
He remembered rolling his eyes and letting a sigh escape him before complying. He felt Christopher's strong arms bring them closer and felt him put his forehead against his shoulder.  
He did the bare minimum, one arm holding Chris against him as he moved inside of him to chase his own pleasure more than his boyfriend's.  
He felt the tears against his skin but at the time he didn't care.  
He cared after. Way after.  
He cared now.  
As he was walking down the jail's hallway to the dining area.  
He didn't know why he thought of that exact moment. Why this was the image that he got when he walked all alone passing different cells with different people still on their beds.  
He didn't know. But the knot in his chest never stopped tightening. 

Living here wasn't as bad as he had heard.  
Sure he got into some fights and some people kind of scared him. But he scared some of them as well.  
After all, he killed someone.  
Not everyone in this jail did something that…  
Bad.  
He wished he wasn't there for that reason but now was too late to go back.  
The beds were awful to sleep on, the mattresses too thin to be comfortable, the blankets were tearing apart, they were scratchy most of the time as well.  
Yeah. It wasn't great. But not the worst. The guards were fine. They looked around, talked with the inmates. Stuff could get out of hands sometimes but what could anyone expect other than that from a jail. 

Changbin had been here for a month. Not that long. He got into a bunch of fights already. Mostly tough guys wanting to create little groups to feel powerful. Some alpha male bullshit.  
He was always alone. Even in the outside area he was left alone.  
Words spreaded fast and like stated previously, this jail was short on murderers. 

He took his lunch tray and isolated himself on a far away table. He looked at the food and somehow a small smile stretched his lips.  
Pineapple for dessert.  
What a painful coincidence.  
Chris was obsessed with this fruit. 

"Full of vitamins and good for your body ! You should eat more of it Bin !" 

His smile faded right away.  
Why did Chris's voice seem so off? Why was he already forgetting what his future husband's voice had been like. Why was he already forgetting?  
He sighed, pushing the pineapple slice away and ate without looking up. He chugged everything down trying to fill the void he felt since that day.  
It was weird how things changed overtime.  
Time is fast and things change even quicker, Changbin knew that much, sadly.  
He watched their relationship wither away, he watched Chris's happiness crashing down because of himself. He watched his own damn self change for the worst and do the unthinkable.  
He didn't know himself anymore. He really didn't and the slump he was in was a bad one. 

After moving the rest of the food around he finally decided to pay attention to the slice of fruit. A yellow fruit, he knew its taste was divine. But somehow, once he ate it, it didn’t taste just as good. Maybe he was so used to tasting it upon Chris’s lips that he forgot how sour it was alone.  
Needless to say he didn’t finish it. He looked out the window facing the large table he was at. The sky has been pretty gray since he arrived. A month already.  
It was such a weird space to be in, he was locked up, kept away from regular people having regular lives, but he felt a sense of freedom as well in between these walls.  
Maybe because nobody had any expectations about him.  
Christopher never had expectations.  
Well, he did. He expected to live with Changbin all his life. He expected to remain alive long enough to get married. 

Changbin frowned, deep in thought, when a loud bang made him jump from his seat and grab the first thing he could, which was his stupid water bottle.  
Someone sat facing him.  
A guy with ginger hair, doe eyes and squirrel-like cheeks.  
The stranger grinned at him and Changbin relaxed a little. This kid looked around his age. Maybe younger. He seemed friendly. 

"Couldn't let you all alone. Felix and his clic will probably decide to fuck you up if you stay on your own"  
He said as he stuffed his face his rice. Changbin didn't answer at first, his eyes focusing on the boy then the pineapple slice.  
He knew what was coming and somehow it felt like it was logical. His high stayed for so long, now was the time to come down again.  
"Want it ?"  
Asked the boy in front of him, pointing at the yellow fruit. 

"No"  
A curt answer but it was enough to make the boy look at him with his eyes even more open. Maybe he wasn't waiting for an answer.  
At the end of the day, Changbin stayed with *squirrel face* till he finished his lunch. He stayed because of the threat the boy talked about. He stayed because he didn't want to listen to his thoughts, and getting his ears talked off by a small rodent looking guy was the best way to prevent that. 

"My name is Jisung. Just so… you know, yeah. Ok um please speak because you're making me very uncomfortable man"  
Giggled the boy eating the yellow fruit slice. Changbin didn't speak till the fruit disappeared and till the sickeningly sweet and sour smell had gone as well. 

"Changbin"  
He introduced himself shortly looking back at the window. Windy.  
He loved windy days. Because it meant he could stay indoors with Chris. Snuggle with him on the couch and watch a movie.  
That's what they did when everything was nice. Before Changbin's mind got all fucked up. Before; When he knew who he was still. 

"Nice to meet you Changbin"  
Answered Jisung with a smile drawing Changbin's attention back to him.  
Getting lost in his head was a routine. It always had been but it worsened day by day a year or two ago.  
He didn't know why, nor did he really care.  
Nothing mattered anyway.  
After all he fucked everything up.  
Being a failure was in his DNA. 

"So hm, what brought you here ?"  
Asked Jisung.  
"You talk too much"  
Changbin said, looking straight into Jisung's eyes again.  
The boy wasn't even doing anything bad. He wanted friends and Changbin knew that. But he just couldn't control himself.  
"Man chill I'm just asking you don't have to give me an answer."  
Muttered the boy, toying with a piece of meat still in his plate. 

Changbin frowned again looking at him. He remembered how he'd get out of his and Chris's room, as silently as he could, and would see Chris in the kitchen, playing with his food, sitting alone at the table because Changbin wouldn't eat with him or leave their bed anymore. He saw Chris do it once. But it stuck to him. How he would push around the food, a hand supporting his head as he looked at the space Changbin usually sat at. 

"Stop that"  
Said Changbin, his eyes locked on Jisung's food.  
"Stop what ?"  
"Stop toying with the food. Stop"  
Said Changbin again grabbing the lunch tray to push it aside.  
Jisung straightened his back right that moment. He really didn't know how to work around Changbin's weird moods, but he really wanted to try.  
"Sorry. I didn't know it was that upsetting"  
He laughed looking at Changbin who seemed calm again.  
He shook his head and got up to leave the place and try to leave Jisung behind.  
He got stopped fast though. The squirrel-like boy catching up to him and following him all afternoon talking till he finally got what he wanted. Answers. 

It took time and effort for them to finally get along. They never talked much, or Changbin never said much. But they stuck together. Sat together at lunch, stayed together during the day as well. Changbin knew everything about Jisung. How he got caught, high and on the verge of being killed by his boss, when the police arrived and stopped the fight but also the drug cartel he was apart of.  
It was fitting for him to have been caught that way. He was clumsy and loud. It was a long time coming. 

"Please tell me why you're here. You don't look like you did anything ! You look just as innocent as anyone"  
Claimed Jisung one day, once they were seated outside on a bench near the gym area.  
He wasn't paying too much attention to Changbin. Or he was, but only to his voice.  
He didn't see him bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. He didn't see him hiding his face in his arms. He just wanted answers.  
And he got what he asked for in the form of a sigh.  
"I killed someone"

"Oh yeah ? Then I painted the fucking Mona Lis-"  
He didn't finish his sentence as he finally decided to look at his "friend". All wrapped around himself. Trembling.  
"Wait… you… you really killed someone ?"  
Asked Jisung in a not-so-amused-anymore voice.  
All he got was a nod.  
"Who ?"  
He asked in urgency. But the only answer he got was one of silence.  
"W-was it accidental ?"  
He asked again. This time his own voice quivered. He didn't like the conversation anymore. He didn't like sitting here anymore.  
Changbin's knuckles whitened as his grip got stronger on his own body before his voice finally rang through the silence between them.  
"No" 

No was the answer he gave, the only answer he had. It wasn't an accident. He didn't push Chris and made him fall head first against the TV stand. He didn't accidentally give something Chris was allergic to and made him suffocate.  
No he killed him.  
A cold blooded kill.  
He used the stupid ice skates. The sides of the blades, still very sharp. He bashed his head in, fractured his poor boyfriend's skull. He destroyed his head with one of the things he loved the most in his life.  
The image of Christopher in a pool of blood made him shiver. He hated remembering. Hated to see so clearly the blood staining the floorboards, running down the skates onto the floor.  
He hated the smell of iron, covering the sweet scent of home.  
He hated the bruises, the tears, the matted curly hair.  
He hated remembering his future husband's dull eyes as he laid there, dead. 

He felt numb as the images flashed again in his mind. As the smell of death and iron filled his lungs. The hotness of Chris's blood running on his hands but Christopher's body growing colder by the second. And the silence got replaced by the cracking of the figure skater's skull and the last whimpers he heard before nothingness.  
It was so much. So much to live this again.  
It broke him even more.  
He couldn't control himself.  
He never was good with self control but, it got to the point of killing the man he loved the most. The only good thing in his life. 

"Changbin, hey?"  
He heard Jisung's voice over the cries and whines. He tried to ground himself thanks to it and finally came back to his senses.  
His fingers were painful. Very painful and tingly as he finally released his grip.  
He was so tired.  
"You good man ?"  
Changbin wasn't an idiot. He knew Jisung was scared. Who wouldn't be. Changbin lived in his head most of the time. Maybe Chris had been right that day. When he told Changbin he needed to get help. Maybe he really did need help.  
"I'm okay"  
Changbin croaked before leaving and not being followed this time around. 

He got back into his cell, falling onto his bed. Uncomfortable and scratchy. And took his pillow, burying his face in it trying to get a semblance of comfort. Looking for a scent he would never find again.  
He could've cried if he hadn't been so tired and guilty. Crying because of what he did ? Self pity ?  
He didn't cry during his judgment. He didn't cry when Hyunjin cursed at him. He didn't cry when he saw his soon to be mother-in-law cry her son's death.  
He didn't cry since his lover's body got taken away.  
Somehow. He wished it was all a nightmare. That he would wake up in Chris's embrace, his head against his beating heart as the sun warmed their skin.  
But he knew it was real.  
He knew it.  
How could he not? 

"YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL SEO CHANGBIN!" 

He did. He deserved it. Hyunjin was right.  
He killed the only person who loved him. The only man who would've done anything for him.  
The day he killed Chris, he signed his own death sentence.  
When Hyunjin screamed at him in the courtroom, he remembered the void in his heart. He didn't even move when Hyunjin surged forward. 

"Seo Changbin, what do you plead for the following accusations. Being abusive and beating your partner Bang Christopher" 

"Guilty"  
He said in a monotonous voice and slowly. So slowly 

"For having secluded Mr. Bang to the most of your ability driving almost all his friends away"  
Said the judge looking at him. 

"Guilty"  
He said a bit louder this time. The knot in his chest was getting tighter and tighter each second. 

"For killing Mr Bang in your own home, beating him to death with an ice skate"  
A silence followed. It was so painful. Hyunjin was being contained by the Bang's attorney. And M. Bang was crying in her hands as her husband held her. 

"G-guilty"  
Changbin confessed, his head dipped towards the ground as the judge used his hammer to deliver his sentence.  
The rest of his life in jail. No parole calling for 10 years. No nothing.  
He would spend the rest of his life behind bars. And he deserved it.  
The guard made him stand up.  
There were some journalists, after all, Chris had been a very well known figure skater. He was supposed to participate in his second Olympics this year.  
The murder was the first page of every newspaper.  
He heard pictures being taken, but he also heard the wailing of Christopher's younger siblings. He also heard Hyunjin call his name. 

"He would've given everything up for you! He wanted to quit ice skating for you!"  
He screamed as tears were running down his face.  
In a way, sending Changbin in jail didn't appease the pain.  
Changbin pleaded guilty of making them suffer. But it would stay with him and weight on his conscience till his time came.  
He looked for the last time to the family he destroyed, he looked at Hyunjin as well. He knew Hyunjin felt guilty as well. Guilty of not saving his friend. 

The guard guided him outside to wait for the van which would drive him in a temporary place before being sent in prison.  
Saying sorry wouldn't change the truth. Blood was sticking to his hands like glue. And the screams of his lover still resonated in his ears. They will always stay with him.  
He fell asleep, the pillow as close to him as possible. The faint smell of detergent so different from the fruity scent he was used to. 

Waking up the next day was a new kind of pain. Somehow, he felt like it was getting harder. He didn't move from the bed, even when the orange headed guard came near him telling him to move.  
He couldn't find the strength to. So he didn't. He stayed in the same position, he didn't care about his body screaming at him to at least turn on his other side.  
All he did was stare at the wall like he did months ago before killing Chris.  
Jisung came to see him. He sat on the ground looking at Changbin's back. He tried to get him out but it didn't work.  
He didn't move for 3 days. The only thing he did was going to the toilet and munching on some bread Jisung sneaked in his cell. 

He deserved the nightmares. Deserved to remember the monster he was.  
Each night was the same.  
He would live in a memory he held dear. He would kiss and hug Chris, would make love to him and only him, would enjoy every second. Before it all changed and all he could see was blood, and Christopher's beautiful face, ruined by tears. 

One day as Jisung stayed there, sitting in silence. Changbin pulled himself upright. He looked a mess. Hair greasy, dark circles under his eyes, pale and sad.  
"Do you want something Bin?"  
Asked Jisung softly.  
"Don't call me that!"  
He yelled, making Jisung cower just a bit. Just enough to irritate him.  
"I'm not gonna hit you! I'm not going to fucking hurt you!"  
He continued before throwing all he could reach out of anger. Sheer absolute anger.  
Jisung didn't move. He didn't talk. He just stared at the floor. Poor boy was only there for dealing a little and being a bit too reckless.  
"I… I know you won't hit me Changbin."  
He said slowly. Before looking at the disheveled man before him. That's when he saw it. The necklace around his neck. Two rings attached to the chain. 

"I just want you to leave me the fuck alone! Why can't you leave me alone…"  
He asked before going back under the thin cover without another word. He felt like crying. He really did but his eyes were dry. 

The guard looked at them but didn't budge. He just looked out for a fight. Jisung got up, his throat dry and with more resolve than anyone to understand what happened.  
He looked at Changbin's form under the cover before leaving and going to Minho. The guard of their section. 

"Hey Minho."  
"Han."  
"Don't be so uptight man. I just want to talk and ask questions"  
He smiled making the guard sigh.  
"If you want to know more about him you're not gonna get anything from asking me. I won't tell you shit."  
Jisung pouted and crossed his arms before looking at Changbin's cell again.  
"The only thing I can tell you is that he shouldn't be here."  
Said Minho almost sadly.  
"I know that much… he should be getting help"  
Minho nodded slowly before leaving to tour his part of the cells.  
Jisung sighed and bit his bottom lip looking at his friend's cell.  
He was worried to no end for him. He knew being worried for a murderer wasn't a good thing. Well, he couldn't help it. Even if he was the one doing most of the talking, he really did like Changbin's company.  
When he was in his good days, which means he would be out of bed and talking, he was a very nice person.  
He really couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Changbin killed. 

Days passed without much of a change.  
Changbin was staying on his bed, trying to go back to happier times. It was hard, hard not to close his eyes and see red all around. But in the nights he could get sleep, he often remembered the taste of Chris's skin under his lips. He tasted so sweet, like cotton candy or strawberries. He remembered his face, the plush of his mouth, the softness of his cheeks, his slightly droopy eyes. He could remember the curves of his body, how toned he was thanks to years of figure skating. He still had such a lean silhouette, he looked so strong and so breakable at the same time. Delicate and fierce.  
Chris was like ice. Soft, shiny, but very sharp.  
Chris's hands were always cold in Changbin's own. They often joked about the ice being so omnipresent in Chris's life that it was in his blood as well.  
But when Changbin said he loved him, the prettiest shade of red colored his face, and when he touched his cheeks, they were warm. 

This night was one of the nights he fell asleep. Jisung forced him into the shower earlier in the day, forced some food into him as well but he never talked. That was for the better.  
Changbin didn't feel like doing anything.  
When he'd gone back onto his bed, Jisung stayed for a while with him. It reminded him of something he wanted to erase from his memory. But his head chose to show it to him that night.  
It was one of the first times Changbin started to feel off.  
He felt numb all day long. From start to finish, even a kiss from his boyfriend didn't help.  
He'd gone to work, did his tasks like he had to. Patched up a couple of people, gave medicine to others. Smiled as much as he could.  
Once he got home, Chris made them dinner. He was late.  
Christopher was an absolute nightmare in the kitchen. He could burn pasta because he would've been distracted.  
But that night Changbin didn't feel like eating or pretending. So when Chris greeted him he simply kissed him goodnight, lied to him about having eaten at work, before going into the shower.  
He stayed under the water for a while, trying to think but his mind was blank. He grabbed his towel, and looked in the mirror before leaving the bathroom for their bedroom.  
Christopher was still in the kitchen but Changbin didn't know how hard it had been for Chris to be left alone like this.  
In all honesty, he didn't have the strength to care anymore.  
As he tried to fall asleep, he heard the bedroom door open and heard Chris tiptoe in the room to his side of the bed. He sat on the mattress behind Changbin and stayed like this for a while before going under the covers. Changbin knew he was looking at his back, he could feel the need Chris had to give him affection. But once Chris's hand reached out to hold his shoulder, he shrugged it off.  
"Please don't."  
Whispered Changbin as Chris retracted his hand as if he'd been burnt.  
He didn't remember if this night was the one when he heard Christopher sniffle and cry out of sadness for the first time.  
But he remembered not answering Chris's "I love you" even thought he knew how much it meant to his lover. 

He woke up the next morning, didn't move. Chris tried his best to help but got yelled at. He would do his best each day of Changbin being down like he currently was.  
"Bin you need to see a doctor. A therapist. You can't go on like this."  
He once said to Changbin, this day he was up and in the kitchen. It was the first day he hurt Christopher. He threw his glass at him. Hitting him in the face and breaking the glass.  
Chris stood there, his hand against his face, the shock of it all was stronger than the pain.  
"Chris I-"  
Changbin remembered the door from their room being slammed shut. 

The noise from his dream woke him up in the middle of the night. He was shaking, the pillow still tight against him. And tears were running down against his will.  
"I'm so sorry"  
He whimpered as sobs started to escape him. He tried to muffled everything in the pillow but it was to no avail.  
Once he started he couldn't stop.  
He remembered holding Chris's dead body in his arms, cradling his head against him. He patched him up before the ambulance and police arrived. He cleaned him and closed his eyes. And sat in the hallway, talking to his dead lover like it would bring him back.  
The police arrived and he had left the door ajar so they could get in.  
The scene of the murder was later described as disturbing.  
Blood on every surface. Soaking the wooden floor and staining the white wallpaper from the entryway. The skates were thrown in the living room near the couch. Blood and brain matter coating the blade.  
But what most police officers recalled was the image of Changbin holding onto the body like it was still alive. Talking to it. They thought he had lost his mind.  
And maybe he did.  
Separating him from the body had been a struggle.  
He held onto Chris for dear life, and only gave up once the ambulance arrived. Once he saw one of his friends from the hospital enter the room.  
And he broke down in tears.  
Seungmin stared at the scene unable to move as his colleagues pried the body out of Changbin's grasp. 

When Seungmin came for his testimony when Changbin was judged, he only said one thing.  
"All I can say is that the Changbin i saw that day wasn't the one that I know. And… i still don't know where he is now"

After long hours, he stopped crying. He stayed in bed. But once Jisung arrived in his cell the next day, he was up. Or at least, he sat on the bed.  
"Hey Changbin"  
Said Jisung in a gentle smile. He never called him Bin again.  
"Hey"  
His voice sounded raspy. He was tired but somehow he felt less terrible. The emptiness was crawling back into his heart. The calm before the storm.  
Jisung talked to him a little bit that day, not too much.  
"What's that necklace by the way ?"  
He asked softly, pointing at the two rings dangling from his silver chain. He took hold of the rings sadly, looking at the names carved into the precious metal.  
"My lover got it for me… for our first year anniversary a while back"  
He opened up finally.  
Jisung nodded in understanding before asking another question. A painful one.  
"How long have you been together ?"  
Changbin felt his throat constrict. His heartstrings being pulled so hard it hurt.  
"Almost 8 years"  
He answered trying to keep himself from going back in his never ending cycle of pain.  
"What's their name ?"  
Pressed Jisung, he was so happy to finally learn more. But he knew it won't be pretty in the end.

"Christopher"  
His voice broke at the end.  
"Hey Changbin you good ?"  
"Hm. I am. I am"  
He wasn't.  
"Tell me more man. What is he like ?"  
Damn present tense was making Changbin struggle. He wanted to scream and break everything. He wanted jisung to stop talking. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to shut him up. He couldn't stop himself from talking.  
"He… he was the most beautiful man I ever saw. Beautiful inside and out."  
He said in a breath as water drops started collecting in his eyes.  
A smile pulled his lips as the tears ran down his face.  
"I loved him so much. I didn't want to hurt him. He didn't deserve any of it"  
He confessed to a silent and frightened Jisung. His other question stayed deep in his throat. Why, if they loved each other so much, did his lover never come to talk to him.  
But the answer was now right in front of him. Changbin killed his own lover. That was the reason he was here in the first place.  
He murdered his own boyfriend. 

"I just couldn't control myself. I was always so angry and he was there and-"  
He couldn't finish. He broke down again. For the first time he broke down in front of someone.  
"He always smelled so good. He smelled like home, Jisung."  
He finished in a sob.  
Jisung didn't say a word, all the information was a lot to take in and it was awful.  
Awful to understand that Changbin really wasn't supposed to be here even though he killed someone. But not anyone. His own partner.  
Changbin didn't have a home anymore. He destroyed his own safe space. He destroyed himself as much as he destroyed a family and destroyed his boyfriend's skull.  
Jisung decided to leave this time around. He couldn't find it in himself to stay. So he left Changbin to cry and mourn. Because that's exactly what was happening after weeks of denial. He finally started to mourn. 

Things won't change and look up for him. Nothing would. He would still be a murderer.  
But, somewhere along the way, Changbin found a friend in Jisung. And something else happened.  
One day, it was months later. Someone came to visit.  
He didn't expect anyone to come see him. Even less to see Hyunjin in the sitting area, his long hair tied in a ponytail.  
He sat facing him, his wrist bound by handcuffs.  
"... Hi Seo"  
"Hey Hyunjin. You look, good"  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes.  
"Keep your compliments."  
He said with venom in his tone. He sighed and reached for his inner coat's pocket. And took out a picture. A Polaroid he handed Changbin.  
"I… I don't want you to forget his face Seo"  
He said as Changbin looked at the polaroid. It was one of Chan with the gold medal he won a while back. He was smiling so brightly and had a huge bouquet of yellow roses in his arms. The bouquet Changbin gave him.  
"We… we sorted through Christopher's stuff. And I think you should get some of it."  
Said Hyunjin without looking at Changbin. He took out a lot of pictures and random stuff that Changbin could keep in jail. And he finished by taking out a worn journal with a pressed myosotis on the cover. One of the flowers he bought for their first year anniversary.  
"I read it. And, he said you hadn't been yourself for a while. He said you needed to get help but didn't want any"  
Said hyunjin as Changbin took hold of the journal in his shaky hands.  
He opened a random page from the back and looked at the handwriting. Delicate and so familiar.

-I know I shouldn't complain. Changbin has it hard lately at work and to be honest. I don't know what to do. How to help him. He always comes home late, I know he tends to drink and I don't know. He is not like himself. Sometimes he would stare at the wall for weeks and stay in bed. Sometimes he would blow up at my face, punch me and curse at me. Sometimes he would be loving and the Changbin I knew just to switch to a stranger again.  
I don't know what to do anymore.  
I want to help him because I love him. And because I feel like if I don't it might kill me.-

"I'm so sorry for what I've done"  
He said more to himself and to Chris than to Hyunjin. His heart was broken to the point of no repair. And he deserved it.  
"I'm so sorry as well Changbin."  
Said Hyunjin before leaving probably forever. Leaving Changbin with his memories, his regrets, and the only things left of Chris.  
A journal and some photos.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu I guess


End file.
